1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an apparatus and method for processing content, and more particularly, to a content processing apparatus and method for efficiently collecting content fit for user's purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the Internet is overflowing with various content, and it becomes increasingly difficult for a user to search for desired information on the Internet.
Reflecting this trend, various methods for retrieving web content using various Internet searching technologies and methods for managing the searched content have been proposed.
As an example, a method for dividing a web browser into a left region and a right region, generating and managing a template in a left window, and managing a web page in a right window is being proposed.
In this method, a template designed for a user's purpose may be generated in the left region. Then a user fills in the template by selecting content of a web page provided in the right region and dragging and dropping the selected content into the template. However, there are limitations to the above method. For example, the generated content in stored the template is difficult to systematically manage and update.